


It Was Just A Kiss

by havenoclue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Spin Off, Trapped Universe, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havenoclue/pseuds/havenoclue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> AN1: This is a spin off from my story 'Trapped'. So it would be better if you read it first. 
> 
> AN2: Not beta-ed

_" **Who** do you think picks up the pieces after you've done your deed, your heartless piece of shit?"_

_"You mean just like when you kissed him the other day? That's **how** you pick up the pieces?"_

'Wait… what?'

_"OH MY GOD! I don't believe it! You… You are too much, Uchiha! So what if I kissed him? He's a fair game at the time… you **dumped** him, remember!?"_

'WHAT?'

Aburame Shino was in shock. 'Kiba… Kiba did _what_?'

It only took a second but it feels much longer than that when he finally managed to take a breath and moved his legs. The last thing he heard was Shikamaru words about if Kiba still want to have a boyfriend…

'Boyfriend? Huh! What boyfriend?'

His already thin lips got even thinner, while his legs moved faster and faster. He needed to leave before he totally lost his composure. He was the cool and reserved Aburame Shino. Some people – especially the one who have bug phobia, even called him creepy. So became emotional, in front of audience no less, was not an option. He had a reputation to maintain, thank you very much.

"Shino, wait!"

The last voice that he wanted to hear was right behind him and he'd be damned if he followed the request of said voice. He didn't want to run. It was not his style, but his boyfrie- 'NO!' - his _ex_ gets nearer every second, so he ran.

"Shino, please stop!"

He kept running and people starting to look. The fact that one Inuzuka Kiba was chasing him as he begging him to stop was not making things any better. But Shino was determined; he would not… would NOT…lost it.

But Kiba was nothing if not obstinate and he was desperate. So he screamed on top of his lung for his man, "SHINO!"

And Aburame Shino lost it. He had enough.

"What?" hissed the black haired jounin.

Kiba might not be able to look at his beloved eyes because of the shade he wore, but he felt chilled to the bone. He could just imagine how frosty the look beneath those black lens.

"B-baby?"

BZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ

Hundreds of Kikaichu menacingly gathered just one inch from his face and Kiba paled.

"Shino, please…don't be like this…"

The Kikaichu got even closer.

"Please… you have to give me a chance to explain."

"Did you kiss Naruto?"

"Shino, it's not that simple… FUCK! That's hurt!"

"What? That kikaichu sting?"

"Can we at least be civil about this?" asked Kiba as he's rubbing his neck that just got attacked by the little bugs.

"Did. You. Kiss. Naruto?"

"Shino…"

"You ask for it!"

BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ

"Yes… YES! I kissed him! GOD! Call them back!"

"Then we're done."

The Aburame heir made a little gesture with his hand to call the kikaichu back to him before he turned his back on Kiba and started to leave.

"That's it?"

"Hn," answered the apparently not so reserved jounin as he kept walking

"Oh great, you're going to do Sasuke on me, now?"

That got the attention seeing as the bug manipulator stopped on his track.

"Watch your mouth, Inuzuka."

"Or what? You're going to attack me with those little buggers?" asked Kiba, "Go ahead. I know you're angry, attack me if that's going to make you feel better. But please… give me a chance to explain myself!"

Shino turned to face the spiky hair shinobi and made a motion with his hand.

"You…you're not really going to attack me… right?"

"You have one minute."

"Five."

"Fifty seconds…"

"Wait!" cried Kiba, "I did kiss him but it was nothing, Shino. I promise you."

"Nothing?"

"Yes. It was just a kiss."

"Oh I don't believe this!" yelled Shino, "Are you telling me because it was just a kiss, it means nothing?"

"Yes…?"

"So our kisses mean nothing then?"

"NO!"

"Make up your mind, Kiba. First you said yes, now you said no. I don't see any different with our kisses. They were just a kiss, right?"

"No, they were NOT. It was never just a kiss with you, Shino."

For the second time today Aburame Shino was in shock. But he was angry and he refused to budge.

"I don't believe you."

"You have to."

"Well, I don't. Goodbye, Kiba."

Kiba watched the rigid back of the man that he was in love with for the last five years as it got further and further. Was he really going to give up on him? Never!

POOF!

Aburame Shino didn't have a choice but stop walking when Kiba teleported right in front of him.

"Still not giving up I see," he sneered.

"Never."

"Well, I've had enou-"

Kiba never gave Shino a chance to finish his words since he caught that said man face in his hands and kissed the hell out of him. It started out harshly but gradually gets gently as Kiba pouring all his feeling into the kiss.

"Tell me you don't feel anything from that kiss and I promise I'm out of your life for good," whispered Kiba on Shino lips.

Shino tried to catch his breath. The kiss was nothing but intense, and he would be lying if he said he feels nothing. Yet, he still couldn't utter a single word.

"I never felt anything like this with anyone else, Shino, Naruto included."

"Why you kissed him then?"

"He was feeling so down because of that Uchiha bastard. I… I was desperate because after five years I still couldn't catch you attention at that time," said Kiba as his cheeks get slightly red, "It was one of those crazy days. We kissed… then we realized we both feel nothing and had a good laugh about it."

Three times a charm and Aburame Shino shocked again. 'Inuzuka Kiba's blushing? And what does he mean by _five_ years?'

"I'm telling you the truth, Shino. I promise," pleaded the spiky haired jounin.

"What do you mean by five years?"

Kiba took a deep breath before confessed, "We might just dating for two and a half weeks, Shino. But I've got crush on you since I was 13 and the feeling never get away."

"Oh."

"Yeah… I hope this won't scare you, a-and you still haven't told me how your feeling is about the- mmmm… hmmmm… ahh..."

"Does it answer your question?" asked Shino before once again claimed Kiba's lips.

"Yes… it was NEVER just a kiss with you."

**END**


End file.
